I Love You, Hyung!
by eccaldieya
Summary: Hanya cerita brothershipnya Kihyun! Warning OOC typo Longshot


I Love You, Hyungi!

Cast: Kyuhyun, Kibum, Donghae and other

Pair: Kihyun!brothership / Haekyu

Cerita ini punya author tapi nama tokohnya aku pinjam dari pemiliknya masing-masing J

Warning! Amat sangat OOC! _(tulisan yang miring (?) untuk flash back ya!)_

"Eungh.." terdengar lenguhan dari bibir seorang namja yang masih setia memejamkan matanya, kembali menyamankan diri di bawah selimut, mencoba berlindung dari sinar matahari yang masuk mengganggu tidurnya.

"Kyu.." terdengar suara lain memanggil namja yang masih bergelung dengan selimut itu. Entah sudah berapa kali suara itu mencoba membangunkannya, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Sreett…. BRAKKK!

Suara selimut yang ditarik dan benda yang, ehmm lebih tepat orang yang menghantam lantai kamar milik Kyuhyun, namja yang bergelung dengan selimut tadi. Sedangkan si pelaku yang tak lain adalah kakak tercintanya, Kibum, hanya menatapnya sekilas tanpa rasa bersalah dan dilanjutkan dengan membereskan kasur milik adiknya itu.

"Appo hyung.." kata Kyuhyum sambil mengusap bokongnya yang baru saja menghantai lantai.

"Cepat mandi, dan turun untuk sarapan," tak menghiraukan protesan dari adiknya, Kibum masih dengan kesibukannya membereskan kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun akhirnya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan tangan yang masih mengusap-usap bokongnya, maklum saja hantaman tadi cukup kuat mengingat tenaga yang dikeluarkan Kibum juga tak kalah kuatnya.

Tapi saat dirinya baru masuk ke kamar mandi dan bersiap menutup pintunya, Kyuhyun seakan teringat sesuatu.

"Hyung buku pelajaran biar aku saja yang menyiapkannya, hyung tunggu di bawah saja ne," katanya sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya dari kamar mandi dan langsung menutup pintu setelahnya.

Sedang Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanakan adik satu-satunya itu. Tak mempedulikan perintah adiknya, dia malah mulai menyiapkan buku pelajaran milik Kyuhyun. Dirinya tak mau kejadian beberapa minggu lalu terulang, dimana Kyuhyun dihukum karena lupa membawa buku tugasnya hanya dikarenakan hari itu dirinyalah yang menyiapkan buku pelajarannya sendiri. Ck ck ck..

Namanya Park Kyuhyun, bungsu dari pasangan Park Hankyung dan Kim Heechul, dan memiliki seorang kakak bernama Park Kibum. Sebagai anak remaja, Kyuhyun memiliki kehidupan yang bisa dibilang sempurna. Berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya, orang tua yang walaupun sibuk tapi masih bisa meluangkan waktu untuknya, walaupun tak bisa dibilang cukup sering juga, dan seorang kakak yang teramat sangat menyayanginya. Otak yang bisa dibilang encer untuk urusan akademik, teman-teman yang menyenangkan, dan yang pasti seorang namjachingu yang begitu mencintai dan memujanya.

Drrtt Drrttt Drrrtt…

Handphone milik Kyuhyun bergetar menandakan ada SMS yang masuk. Kibum yang sedang menyiapkan buku sesuai jadwal pelajaran Kyuhyun hari ini mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dibukanya SMS yang ternyata dari namjachingu adiknya.

From: My Fishy hyung

Kyu, aku berangkat! 15 menit aku sudah ada di depan rumah mu. Bersiaplah :*

"Cih, apa-apaan emo dibelakangnya itu?!" gumam Kibum agak kesal.

Saat dirinya hendak membalas pesan itu, "Hyung kenapa memegang handphone ku? Ada SMS ya?" ternyata si pemilik handphone sudah selesai dengan ritual mandinya.

Dengan terpaksa Kibum mengembalikan handphone itu kepada Kyuhyun. Senyum Kyuhyun langsung mengembang saat membaca SMS itu, segera dia membalas SMS dari namjachingunya.

To: My Fishy Hyung

Aku sudah selesai mandi, kau cepatlah datang kita sarapan bersama. Hati-hati hyung!

Klik!

Message send…

Kini semua keluarga Park sudah berkumpul di ruang makan dan mulai memakan sarapannya masing-masing. Namun, tidak bagi si bungsu. Nasi goreng karya sang umma belum disentuhnya dari tadi. Matanya tak henti menoleh ke arah pintu, seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Menunggu Hae, Kyu?" tebak sang umma, Heechul, saat melihat putranya menoleh lagi ke arah pintu entah sudah ke berapa kalinya.

"Hehehe.." Kyuhyun hanya bisa melemparkan cengirannya.

"Memang dirumahnya sudah kehabisan bahan makanan kah? Sampai harus sarapan di sini hampir setiap pagi," mendengar penuturan Kibum, Kyu hanya bisa mendengus pelan dan mempoutkan bibir sintalnya.

"Hyuuu…ng.." rengeknya tidak terima..

Ting tong ting tong.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju pintu yang dia yakini kalau orang yang memencet bel rumahnya adalah Donghae, namjachingunya.

"Hae Hyuuunng!"

"Ck, Kyu ini masih pagi!" teriak Kibum saat mendengar suara teriakan Kyuhyun yang begitu riang menyambut Donghae.

"Kau cemburu eoh?" tanya Heechul yang sangat tahu sifat putra sulungnya yang bisa dibilang brother complex.

"Kenapa tidak minta ryeowook atau sungmin untuk sarapan juga, jadi kan kau tidak perlu cemburu melihat adikmu itu." appanya yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan, mulai ikut mengeluarkan suaranya.

Begitulah Kibum, baginya Kyuhyun adalah segalanya. Adik kecil yang harus selalu dia jaga dan lindungi. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk Kyuhyun. Ditambah dengan kondisi Kyuhyun yang memiliki penyakit asma, membuat Kyuhyun selalu bergantung dengan hyungnya ini. Tapi sejak kehadiran Donghae, perlahan perhatian Kyuhyun mulai berkurang –menurutnya, dan inilah yang membuatnya agak sensitive jika harus berhadapan dengan namjachingu adiknya ini. Merasa tersaingi?

"Annyeong Omonim, Aboeji, annyeong nae Kibummi.." sapa Donghae kepada semua penghuni meja makan ini.

"Annyeong Hae-ya.."

"hhmmm.."

Sepertinya uri Kibum benar-benar punya saingan berat disini.. Poor Kibum…

Kibum berjalan dengan langkah agak lesu sepanjang Lorong sekolah menuju kelasnya. Sepertinya bukan hanya hari ini, tapi sejak kemarin, kemarinnya lagi, kemarin lusa juga, lalu…

"Aish," geramnya.

"Bummie waeyo?"

"Ani.."

Ryeowook, namja manis disampingnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat kelakuan Kibum yang seperti ini. Pasti Kyuhyun lagi, batinnya. Bukan jika melihat Kibum uring-uringan begini. Dulu saat Kyuhyun menyukai seorang namja bernama Siwon, hampir setiap hari yang dia ceritakan hanya Siwon, Siwon dan Siwon. Itu saja sudah membuat Kibum jengah. Apalagi sekarang, Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar mempunyai namjachingu, yang jelas bukan hanya namanya saja yang akan dia dengar, tapi juga wujudnya yang akan selalu dia lihat ada disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kyu sudah besar.."

"Dia masih kecil."

"Dia sudah SMA Bummie.."

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Kau kan juga punya namjachingu."

"Apa hubungannya."

Errgghhh.. Rasanya ingin sekali Ryeowook menghajar namja yang ada di hadapannya ini. Benar-benar keras kepala, pantas kalau Kyuhyun juga keras kepala, kakaknya saja seperti ini.

Kibum berjalan menuju kelas adiknya dengan langkah agak tergesa. Hari ini dia ingin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk membeli kaset game yang baru launching. Kyu pasti senang, pikirnya. Tak dia pedulikan seseorang di belakangnya yang kelihatannya agak kesulitan untuk menyamai langkah orang didepannya itu.

"Bummie bisa pelankan sedikit langkah kakimu itu." keluhnya dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak bisa hyung, kaset game itu limited edition, kalau kehabisan bagaimana?" jawab Kibum tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Huft, Lee Sungmin, kau harus bersabar menghadapi makhluk didepanmu itu, batinnya.

"Kibummi hyuuunngg!" teriak seorang namja manis dari depan kelasnya. Segera dihampiri sang kakak dengan riang.

"Coba lihat apa ini." katanya seraya menunjukkan benda yang ada ditangannya. Kibum mengambil benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah kaset game yang baru saja ingin dia belikan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Hae hyung memberikannya padaku barusan. Kau tahu dia sampai membolos 2 pelajaran terakhir hanya untuk membeli kaset ini." katanya dengan nada senang, "dasar orang itu, padahal kan bisa mengajakku sepulang sekolah tidak perlu membolos segala," lanjutnya dengan nada yang sedikit kesal, "lihat sekarang akibatnya, dia dipanggil ke ruang konseling karena ketahuan membolos, huft," kali ini diakhiri dengan nada sedih.

Sedang Kibum dihadapannya hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mematahkan kaset game ditangannya, yang bisa dipastikan akan berakhir dengan ngambeknya adik tersayang.

"Hah begitu ya.." hanya itu kata yang bisa dia keluarkan untuk menanggapi cerita adiknya. Dipaksakan senyuman menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ya sudah aku akan menyusul Hae hyung dulu. Kasihan dia pasti diceramahi habis-habisan." Kyuhyun langsung mengambil kaset yang masih ada digenggaman Kibum, dan berbalik untuk menuju ruang konseling dimana namjachingunya berada. Tapi sebelumnya.

"Saranghae hyung!" teriaknya sambil menunjukan love sign diatas kepalanya.

Kibum hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan kecil. Paling tidak dengan satu kata itu membuat moodnya agak sedikit, sekali lagi hanya sedikit membaik. Dirasakan seseorang mengusap punggungnya dari belakang, dapat dia lihat Sungmin, namjachingu yang terlupakan begitu saja sedang mengulas senyum manis untuknya. Dipeluknya namja yang selama 2 tahun ini menemaninya dengan amat sangat sabar.

"Dia sudah tak membutuhkanku lagi hyung," Sungmin hanya menggeleng mendengar pernyataan Kibum.

"Donghae sudah cukup untuknya." Katanya lagi dengan ekspresi memelas.

Ini hal langka sebenarnya. Kibum yang terkenal dengan sifat coolnya, bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi begini? Jika bukan dihadapan Sungmin, namjachingunya, atau Ryeowook, sahabatnya, jangan harap akan melihatnya seperti ini.

"Kyu tidak akan lengkap tanpamu Bummie.."

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah bersama Donghae. Tangannya tak pernah lepas dari genggaman namjachingunya itu.

"Kyu, apa kita tidak keterlaluan. Kibum pasti sangat marah padaku kalau begini."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat tubuh Donghae agak tertarik ke belakang. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang nampak agak berpikir. Sebenarnya tidak tega juga dia melihat Kibum uring-uringan belakangan ini. Tapi semua orang juga tahu betapa keras kepalanya seorang Kyuhyun, jika tidak begini…

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Kibum hyung terus menganggapku seperti anak kecil, hyung. Aku sudah besar. Lagipula aku tidak tega melihat Sungmin hyung terus-terusan diabaikan, karna perhatian Kibum hyung hanya tertuju padaku." Bukan kebetulan memang jika Kyuhyun tidak terlalu menanggapi perhatian Kibum padanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku juga ingin belajar untuk mandiri hyung. Bayangkan hyung, jadwal pelajaranku saja, Kibum hyung jauh lebih hafal daripada aku."

Donghae menghela napas sejenak. Dia tahu, sangat tahu betapa sayangnya Kibum terhadap Kyuhyun. Bagaimana pun dia juga Kibum adalah temannya sejak SMP. Mungkin bagi yang tidak tahu akan mengira kalau pacar Kyuhyun adalah Kibum. Namun itu salah besar, rasa sayang yang tumbuh diantara keduanya murni rasa sayang terhadap saudara, yah walaupun terlihat berlebihan untuk Kibum.

Donghae mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang, dia tahu ini sulit juga bagi Kyuhyun. Dia sudah terbiasa hidup dengan segala hal yang akan langsung terpenuhi jika sang kakak ada disampingnya.

"Kau bisa kan memberinya penjelasan, tidak dengan mencuekinya mendadak begini, kabur-kaburan, sok mandiri" Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa cemberut ria, "dan apa-apaan tadi, bilang aku yang membolos untuk memberikan kaset game terbarumu itu? mengatakan aku ketahuan dan dipanggil oleh bagian konseling? Ck.."

"Hehehe, mian ne, hyung." Sekarang dirinya hanya bisa memberikan cengiran garing karena ulahnya ketahuan oleh sang namjachingu.

Yah bisa ditebak bahwa seorang Lee Donghae tidak mungkin membolos hanya untuk membeli kaset game, walaupun itu untuk namjachingunya. Dia sudah kelas 3 saat ini dan bagaimana pun Donghae termasuk murid teladan di sekolah, apalagi dia mantan ketua club sepak bola. Bukan berarti dia tidak sayang dengan Kyuhyun, hanya saja cara dia menyayangi dan mencintai Kyuhyun berbeda dengan Kibum. Bisa dibilang, dialah yang mengajari Kyuhyun bahwa semua yang ada di dunia ini tidak bisa dia dapatkan hanya dengan merengek atau bermanja-manja. Semua harus diraih dengan usaha dan kerja keras.

"Hyung tidak akan menyelamatkanmu lagi, kalau kau berani membolos lagi. Arrachi?"

Kibum berbaring di kamar-nya. Diraihnya foto 2 orang namja, berumur 10 dan 12 tahun. Fotonya dan Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap lekat wajah adik kecilnya dalam foto itu, Kyuhyun yang manja, keras kepala, dan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, kini sudah beranjak dewasa. Terkadang juga bersikap sok dewasa. Bukannya dia tidak senang, hanya saja dia merasa, kenapa secepat ini?

"Hah Kyu, sepertinya baru kemarin kau memintaku menggendongmu hanya karena kakimu tersandung batu kecil. Sekarang kau sudah bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri."

Kini pandangan Kibum beralih pada kalender yang ada di meja belajarnya. Disitu terdapat lingkaran besar pada salah satu tanggal, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan sang adik karena hampir seluruh kalender yang ada dirumah ini memiliki tanda yang sama. Tertulis disana "Kibummie hyung Birthday".

"Apa kau masih ingat, Kyu?"

"Kyu, tidak bisa kah pelan sedikit?" keluh Donghae karena daritadi kekasihnya itu menariknya kesana kemari tanpa tujuan yang jelas di dalam mall yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil ini.

"Huft, baiklah baiklah kita istirahat dulu ne." jawab Kyuhyun sambil kepalanya menoleh ke kanan kiri untuk mencari adakah tempat yang bisa mereka duduki.

Terlihat tempat duduk yang kosong dekat sebuah toko buku tak jauh dari jarak pandangnya. Segera ditariknya lengan Donghae untuk ke sekian kalinya menuju tempat duduk itu.

"Ah akhirnya…" Donghae menghela napas lega saat menjatuhkan bokongnya ditempat duduk itu dan meluruskan kakinya, mencoba rileks setelah beberapa jam sebelumnya digunakan untuk mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, yang walaupun dalam posisi duduk, namun kepalanya dan tubuhnya sepertinya belum bisa diam juga. Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, antara heran dan mencoba untuk maklum.

Sudah seminggu ini, Kyuhyun disibukkan dengan kegiatan barunya "mari mencari kado untuk Kibum hyung". Dan hasilnya…

"Aku bingung harus memberi Kibum hyung apa. Dia sudah punya semuanya."

"Kenapa tidak tanya saja apa maunya. Biasanya juga begitu kan." Donghae mencoba memberi solusi pada namjachingunya ini.

"Tidak perlu, karena jawabannya pasti sama."

"Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, hyung rasa cukup," seru keduanya kompak.

Mereka saling berpandangan dan tertawa kemudian. Yah, memang begitulah Kibum, dihari ulang tahunnya pasti akan dilewati bersama dengan sang adik tanpa gangguan siapapun, tidak orang tuanya, tidak sahabatnya, tidak juga namjachingunya. The real brother complex eoh..

Kyuhyun baru saja memasuki kamarnya saat dia melihat sang kakak tertidur di meja belajarnya. Didekatinya tubuh Kibum, mengelus pipinya dengan sayang sambil terus menatap lekat wajah tampan yang selalu ingin dia miliki apalagi jika sedang tersenyum.

_"Aku heran kenapa semua orang senang sekali melihat hyung tersenyum sih?"_

_"Termasuk dirimu kan.."_

Kini Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kibum. Ikut merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja belajar menghadap wajah sang kakak.

_"Kenapa kalau Kyu yang tersenyum jadi menyeramkan sih! Hyungi, Kyu juga mau punya senyum seperti hyung!"_

_"Hahahaha, kau tidak akan bisa Kyu."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum jika mengingat itu semua. Betapa dia mengagumi Kibum bukan hanya sebagai kakak yang selalu ada untuknya. Dia amat sangat mengagumi Kibum dengan apa yang ada didalam diri Kibum. Walaupun kadang dia juga kesal jika perhatian semua orang hanya tertuju pada kakaknya ini. Bagaimana tidak, jika didepanmu ada seorang laki-laki dengan wajah tampan dan senyum yang memikat ditambah dengan postur tubuh yang cukup atletis juga kerja otak dan ototnya seimbang. Bukankah dia sempurna.

Kyuhyun juga sangat ingin diperhatikan seperti itu. Bukan hanya karena penyakit asmanya yang bisa dibilang parah ini.

Kyuhyun masih setia memandangi wajah Kibum, hingga lama kelamaan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya dan membuat dia terlelap masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Sudah 10 menit Hankyung dan Heechul memandang aneh kedua putra mereka. Kibum dan Kyuhyun bangun dengan tampang kusut hari ini. Disamping karena posisi tidur mereka yang sangat tidak nyaman, yang hasilnya badan mereka yang terasa pegal sana sini. Ditambah dengan peristiwa keterkejutan masing-masing dari mereka saat bangun tadi, yang membuat keduanya harus merasakan hantaman lantai yang cukup keras.

"Kyu chagi, gwenchana?" Heechul coba menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih buruk dari Kibum. Kantung mata, akibat tidur terlalu larut, dan kulitnya yang lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Tangannya sudah ada di dahi Kyuhyun, memeriksa suhu tubuh adiknya. Tidak demam. Kini tangannya mulai beralih ke dada Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang sakit disini?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan.

"Aku lapar hyung~.. umma cepat berikan aku makanannya, jangan hanya memandang ku saja." katanya spontan, kesal juga dari tadi hanya ditatap oleh kedua orang tuanya, ditambah dengan sikap over kakaknya yang mulai kumat.

"Aish kau ini, membuat appa dan umma khawatir saja," kata Hankyung dengan perasaan lega yang tentunya diamini oleh Heechul dan Kibum saat mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dia masih baik-baik saja, batinnya.

Kyuhyun melihat tanggal yang terpampang dilayar handphonenya, 20 agustus, berarti besok ulang tahun Kibummie hyung ya, desahnya dalam hati.

Sampai hari ini dia belum juga mendapatkan ide untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun kakaknya itu. sudah pasti dia kebingungan, dia tidak pernah memberikan sesuatu kepada Kibum kecuali waktunya. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang akan memberikan hadiah tak terduga padanya.

Kyuhyun ingin memberikan Kibum hadiah yang akan selalu diingat. Jika hanya menghabiskan waktu dengannya, tanpa hari special itu pun sudah pasti Kyuhyun bersedia memberikan waktunya. Kyuhyun ingin Kibum bisa berbagi rasanya sayangnya bukan hanya untuk dirinya, Kyuhyun ingin agar Kibum juga dapat merasakan sumber kebahagiaan lain selain dari dirinya. Tunggu…

"Ah kenapa tidak begitu saja ya," sepertinya sebuah ide sudah terlintas di kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengumpulkan orang-orang yang bisa dia ajak bekerja sama. Mulai dari namjachingunya Donghae dan sahabatnya Hyukjae, lalu Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan para sahabatnya Changmin, Minho dan Henry.

Mereka sedang berkumpul di sebuah Café milik orang tua Minho, Jinki dan Taemin ajhussi.

"Apa itu tak terlalu biasa Kyu," Hyukjae mulai buka suara saat mendengar rencana yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Iya, datang ke rumah mu tepat jam 12 malam dan memberikan kejutan dengan kue ulang tahun ditangan?" balas Changmin diikuti anggukan Minho dan Henry yang juga dengan ide sahabatnya yang menurutnya sangat biasa itu.

"Tapi kita semua juga akan menginap dirumahku kan, kita juga akan mengadakan barbeque di halaman belakang rumah ku," jawabnya dengan nada jengkel karena merasa tidak ada yang mendukung idenya. Diliriknya Donghae yang duduk disampingnya dengan pandangan meminta bantuan.

Hah…

"Mungkin ini memang biasa bagi kalian, tapi bagi Kibum? kalian tahu sendiri kan bagaimana dia?" ah syukurlah Sungmin mengerti maksud dari rencana yang diajukan Kyuhyun.

Kembali ke wacana di atas, bahwa setiap ulang tahunnya Kibum hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kyuhyun tanpa gangguan dari siapa pun. Dan Kyuhyun hanya ingin membuat Kibum merasakan ulang tahunnya kali ini dengan berlipat kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang juga menyayanginya.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang menjengkelkan bagi Kibum. Sudah bangun tidur dengan keadaan kacau, dan kali ini bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang entah keberadaannya ada dimana, tapi juga Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Hah, kemana sih mereka itu?" geramnya.

Padahal tadi pagi dia sudah sangat senang bisa berangkat bersama Kyuhyun lagi setelah beberapa hari sebelumnya, adiknya itu dimonopoli oleh namjachingunya. Tapi saat istirahat pertama tadi dia sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan adiknya itu, begitu pula dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Bahkan saat pelajaran sudah dimulaipun kedua orang itu tidak muncul juga. Hah. Kesabarannya benar-benar sudah habis kali ini, daripada dia melampiaskannya ke sembarang orang jadi lebih baik dia membolos kan?

Seluruh pasukan (?) Kyuhyun sudah berkumpul di café orang tua Minho, tempat mereka berkumpul sebelumnya. Mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi menuju rumah Kihyun brother. Sebuah blueberry cake yang tak terlalu manis sudah disiapkan oleh Sungmin, Ryeowook sudah membawa sebuah kado besar yang entah apa isinya untuk sahabatnya. Sedang yang lain sudah membawa perlengkapan yang biasa digunakan saat membuat sebuah kejutan, dan sepertinya tak perlu disebutkan satu persatu.

Orang tua Kyuhyun dan Donghae sedang menyiapkan perlengkapan barbeque untuk pesta ulang tahun dadakan untuk Kibum. Kyuhyun? Dia sedari tadi tak hentinya mondar mandir di depan pintu menunggu kedatangan teman-teman juga kakaknya yang tak kunjung pulang (entah sebuah keberuntungan atau tidak mengetahui Kibum yang belum pulang hampir tengah malam ini). Rencana awal yang inginnya membuat kejutan saat Kibum sedang tertidur, berubah menjadi kejutan saat dia pulang nanti. Hah, semoga saja dia pulang di saat yang tepat.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 2 dini hari. Semua sudah berkumpul sejak pukul 11 malam tadi, tapi tokoh utama yang ditunggu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ryeowook, Hyukjae dan Henry sudah kelihatan sangat mengantuk, seperti beberapa detik lagi nyawa mereka akan melayang ke alam mimpi. Posisi mereka bertiga saat ini sudah saling bersandar di kaki sofa.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Nggrrhhhh…

Terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari bibir Henry, benarkan? Wajar saja ketiga orang ini memang tak terbiasa tidur larut apalagi kalau sampai harus begadang begini. Sebenarnya yang lain juga sudah mulai lelah, tapi mereka memilih melakukan kegiatan lain apalagi jika melihat si pemilik rumah, Kyuhyun, yang wajahnya sudah benar-benar ditekuk, Untung ada Donghae yang bisa menjinakkannya. Sedang Sungmin hanya bisa memandang kue ulang tahun yang sudah dengan sepenuh hati dia buat hanya untuk Kibum.

"Haaahhhh," entah sudah berapa kali helaan napas itu terdengar hampir dari semua orang yang hadir disana.

"Mungkin Kibum tidak pulang malam ini, kalian istirahat saja," tawar Heechul pada anak dan teman-temannya yang dibalas dengan gelengan dari semuanya.

Pukul 3. Kibum baru saja sampai didepan gerbang rumahnya, agak heran melihat rumah yang seharusnya gelap malah masih terang benderang begini.

"Apa umma lupa mematikan lampu ya?" gumamnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama.

Ceklek…

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat orang-orang yang dia kenal, teman-teman dan adik kelasnya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan posisi yang terlihat tidak nyaman di ruang tamu yang dipenuhi dengan ornament yang entah apa itu. Lalu adiknya dan Sungmin yang kelihatannya masih mencoba untuk tetap terjaga.

"Kyunnie? Minnie hyung?" panggilnya lirih yang masih bisa didengar oleh keduanya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendongakkan kepala mereka saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Hyungi/Kibummie" sahut mereka berbarengan.

Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kibum dan sedetik kemudian tangisnya meledak membuat semua yang ada di tempat itu terbangun.

"Kibum hyung huuu hiks huuu huuuuu hiks"

Yang lain? Masih dalam masa transisi. Mencoba menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sungmin yang memang masih sadar segera beraksi, mendekati keduanya sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun, untuk Kibum pastinya.

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida.. Saengil Chukkae Hamnida…." Dia mulai menyanyi, yang langsung diikuti oleh yang lain, saat sudah sadar, sambil bertepuk tangan dengan riang.

Kibum tersenyum canggung melihat pemandangan didepannya. Tangannya masih terus mengusap punggung Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Ne.."

"Saengil Chukkae, ini semua untuk mu. Kami menyayangi mu"

Kibum kembali tersenyum dengan tulus mendengarnya. Merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat semua menunggu. Ah, ide untuk tidak pulang sepertinya salah besar.

"Gomawo ne…"

Setelah acara kejutan yang hampir gagal dengan kepulangan Kibum yang amat sangat terlambat, kini semua sudah berkumpul di halaman belakang. Membuat barbeque seperti rencana awal walaupun sangat telat sebenarnya kerena hari sudah hampir pagi.

Senyum tak hentinya terkembang dari bibir Kibum, tak menyangka akan mendapat kejutan seperti ini di hari kelahirannya. Merasa beruntung, bahagia, terharu, ah semuanya. Dikelilingi orang yang menyayangi dan disayangi. Jadi agak menyesal, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja seperti ini.

_ "Selamat ulang tahun Bummie, dan hentikan pikiran mu yang menganggapku merebut Kyuhyun dari mu. Sampai kapanmu dia adalah Kyuhyunmu, adikmu. Dia tidak akan utuh tanpamu, percayalah." Kata Donghae saat gilirannya, sebagai yang terakhir, mengucapkan selamat pada Kibum._

_Kibum menatap Donghae tidak mengerti._

_"Berilah dia waktu untuk orang lain dan berikanlah waktumu juga untuk yang lain, terutama Sungmin hyung, dia lebih membutuhkanmu saat ini" katanya sambil menunjuk namja manis yang kini sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-teman yang lain._

_"…."_

_"Seharusnya kau senang Bummie, Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah bisa mengatasi apapun yang terjadi padanya, yah walaupun kadang masih harus diawasi, tapi dengan begini kau kan jadi bisa meluangkan waktu dan pikiranmu untuk yang lain kan?"_

_"…." Kibum masih membiarkan donghae menyelesaikan semua yang ingin dia sampaikan._

_"Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa Bummie, Kyuhyun juga. Sudah waktunya kau melihat dia sebagai seorang Park Kyuhyun, bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia menyayanginmu melebihi sayangnya pada siapa pun, percayalah"_

_Kibum masih terdiam sejenak, sampai sebuah senyuman tulus merekah di bibirnya. Ya dia mengerti kali ini, mungkin dia dan Kyuhyun memang harus memberikan waktu untuk hal lainnya. Mereka bersaudara, apapun yang terjadi mereka akan tetap satu jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kan?_

_"Aku mengerti,"_

_"Ah, dan satu lagi, aku mencintai Kyuhyun, jadi…."_

_"Ya ya ya, aku tahu, sekarang aku bebaskan kau melakukan apapun padanya," Donghae menyeringai saat mendapat lampu hijau dari calon kakak iparnya itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian._

_Plak…_

_"Aku tarik kata-kata ku!" Kata Kibum saat mencium hal yang tidak beres di kepala Donghae._

Kibum bisa lega sekarang karena kekhawatiran akan Kyuhyun yang melupakannya hanya ada dalam pikirannya.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun seraya mendudukan dirinya disamping Kibum dan menyandarkan kepala dipundak kakaknya.

"I Love you"

"Love you more, Kyu,"

End

Untuk ff yang lain harap ditunggu ya J, mian untuk keterlambatannya…


End file.
